


Substitute Shinigami in Franmeripan

by minitinylittle



Category: Bleach, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crack, F/M, High School, Humor, Original Character(s), Shinigami, Shinigami!Reader, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minitinylittle/pseuds/minitinylittle
Summary: This is literally just Miraculous Ladybug, if it were Bleach, but soul reapers don't do their jobs and instead give their powers to humans to do their bidding for them, for reasons. Also it's a reader insert.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Reader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Reader





	Substitute Shinigami in Franmeripan

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go ahead and warn everybody who reads this that it's not super serious, or at least shouldn't be taken as such. I'm just practicing writing, even if it means I'm cracking it up in here. :D
> 
> Of course, I say this, and yet I know that I plan to break people's hearts if they do continue reading this...

In a cursed town named Franmeripan that doesn't really exist because it's a horrifying mix of Japan, America, and France made by a crack author, you existed.

A private school student that desperately tried to survive the horror that is highschool; teenagers pumped up with hormones, tomorrow deadline projects that required you to deal with said people whilst you got a week's worth of work done or pushed off until last second, novels worth of homework every day, and public transportation that often smelt like barf and dog urine for whatever reason.

Why did your fictional town need to have an American school system? 

You gave up with that question forever ago for the sake of your own sanity. After all, at least you had that Japanese food market.

Yeah, you supposed that made up for the absolute misery school put people through.

Japanese crepes after school, anybody?

That just so happened to be where you were headed, with your unbearably heavy bag slung over your shoulders.

School let you go free ten minutes ago, and the first thing that came to your mind had been to eat enough food to drown your stress and horror upon receiving two team projects with the only guy at school who you could say you were attracted to; Adrien Agreste.

Of course you were attracted to a model, out of all the untouchable people to like. You knew you didn't stand a chance compared to half of his potential partners.

Well, except maybe Chloe. Even if she was admittedly pretty if you squinted, her personality was a total turn off.

You chuckled to yourself and ran a hand through your hair as you waited in line for your chance to snag your choice of sweet heaven in hell.

"Hey!" You turned your head and squinted your eyes when someone called your name, only to lean that it was Adrien. Of course it was.

He stepped up behind you in the line for crepes and gave you a sheepish smile as you turned just enough to acknowledge him but still be considered part of the line yourself.

"What's up?" You asked in an almost choked voice as you tried to remember how to act natural. Nope, you were definitely breathless. Breathe, kid, breathe. "Do you need something?"

"I, uh, yeah... I realized we share two projects, and I didn't even give you my number so we can make plans to work on them." Adrien admitted easily as he held up a slip of paper with the aforementioned number hastily scribbled with an adorable smiley below it. "Here you go."

You gingerly grasped the paper between your fingers as if it would crumble with the teeniest bit of pressure and met his gaze meekly. "Thanks..."

"No problem." His face lit up with a charming little smile and your heart practically melted at the sight. "So you're getting a japanese crepe? I don't think I've had one from this stand. I think I'll stick around."

"I've had a few before, after long days... They're soft and sweet, but I'll warn you that you will melt when you taste one for the first time." You spoke softly as you felt your mouth pull upwards.

"Oh wow, then I really have to try one now, don't I?" Adrien asked with an easy chuckle that had your heart attempt to abort it's very important mission of keeping you alive.

You couldn't trust yourself to give a good response as your smile simply grew. Adrien was just too adorable for you to handle.

Just as you received a chocolate crepe, Adrien seemed to deflate.

"Oh, Natalie's here." He murmured with audible dissapointment. "Sorry, I gotta move. Call me any time after five so we can talk about the project."

Adrien departed with a smile for you, in spite of how sad he must have been.

You couldn't just let him leave without a crepe after he waited with you.

"Agreste!" You stepped out of the line and ran up to him with the crepe carefully held in your hands.

He turned to you after you called his family name, and you easily shoved the food item into his hands.

Adrien obviously hadn't expected it, but his reaction time was decent enough to hold the crepe without dropping it.

"Wait, this is yours, I can't-" You cut him off easily.

"Consider it your first gift as my friend. I'll call you later." You smiled lightly.

Emerald eyes widened at you, before a warm smile pulled onto Adrien's face.

"I'll talk to you later then." Adrien replied happily, before he left with his crepe.

You had to give yourself a pat on the back for your good deed, and then you turned to a large line at the crepe stand and internally cried.

Too much paperwork to do and too much time to get yourself a crepe, you gave in and went home for the day.

At least you weren't entirely empty handed. you had Adrien's number now.

-

Curious eyes watched the kindhearted girl depart from the food stand empty handed.

A smile curled onto a young, pale haired woman's face as she found someone who fit within the perimeter's for her mission.

-

You pinched the bridge of your nose as the words on your paper seemed to blur together, and accepted that you needed to take a break even if it meant you wouldn't finish your homework tonight.

A knock on your open door and you turned to find a grinning Marinette whom held a plate of your father's famous baked goods.

"Dad and I noticed you were really gloomy when you got home, so we made you some of your favorite stuff to help make you feel better." Marinette said as she sat on the foot of you bed and held the plate on her lap so you both had easy access to the plate.

"I live amongst a family of angels." You sighed happily and grabbed your absolute favorite snack first. "I have practically novels of homework from math and science, and a project for history and unsurprisingly science. Why does the science teacher hate me? I really do try."

Marinette giggled. "Maybe because she's always super stressed and cranky, and you're one of the only students in her entire class who doesn't reflect that? Oh, and Adrien of course."

"Misery loves company, I forgot." You sighed once more, this time miserably. "That's why she's out for my head. Help me with my homework, Mari?"

Another giggle from Marinette. "Oh, sis, what would you do without me?"

"Absolute jack." You admitted as you moved your chair aside to give her access to the desk from the bed. "I don't know how you get your homework done so fast."

"Mom helps me." Marinette admitted as she glanced at your homework.

"The bonus of getting home before her break is over. I envy you." You sighed once again, bitterly.

"You wouldn't if you fixed your bike and stopped going to food stands with long lines." Your sister laughed.

"All the lines are long after school. I'm not the only one who needs the comfort of loving food after an exhausting day of putting up with school." You whined.

"You live above the best bakery in town." Marinette pointed out with a cheeky smile on her face as she corrected some of the stuff you already wrote so you wouldn't have to double check it.

"You got me there, but! You have to admit that stand food hits different." You grinned.

Marinette hummed and sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, you're right."

"Hah! One point for me!" You grinned.

"That's still 491 to 447 in my favor." Marinette stuck her tongue out childishly.

The both of you laughed as you ate the baked goods made especially for you and finished your homework.

-

You bolted up in the middle of the night because of a terrible noise that you could swear grated at your very soul.

You couldn't be certain if it was a screech or a howl, and the sound chilled you to the bone as your gaze shot out your open window.

Actually, why was your window open?

"We need to move." An unfamiliar voice startled you, and your gaze whipped over to a woman who stood at your bedside.

She wore dark robes, had long white hair, and had a sword at her waist.

"Who are you?" You nearly screeched as you threw yourself off the foot of your bed and stumbled up to your window just to get away from her.

"I'm a shinigami, and I will be your patron, which makes you my charge." She spoke in a soft voice as she unsheathed her sword.

Alarm bells went off in your head, but your throat was too dry and your jaw had locked in fear. You couldn't scream.

In an instant, the shinigami stabbed you with her katana.

In the next, you watched your own body fall into her arms unharmed, as the end of her sword held your disembodied self in place.

Your eyes dropped to your chest, where you felt pressure but not pain.

Power coursed through you at an alarming rate and suddenly everything burnt for a moment.

Your clothes weren't your pajamas anymore, as they appeared to mirror the shinigami's own dark robes.

The major difference was that you were wearing a mask with red ribbons tied to the sides that got gently blown into your vision. You had no idea what the design of the mask had been, however.

After a moment of complete dissociation, your brain screamed and you went into overdrive.

"What the hell!?" You cried out at the top of your lungs.

Instinct took grasp and you unsheathed your own weapon, which you hadn't fully registered you had until you completed the action.

"What the hell!?" You repeated desperately as you glanced at the weapon in your hand in panic, then you pointed it at the shinigami.

She seemed to smile in amusement as she lifted your unconscious body and laid it on the bed in a graceful motion.

"You are now a substitute shinigami. I granted you half of my power so you may assist me in my work. Now, we need to move. There's a hollow nearby that you need to dispatch as soon as possible, before it causes any damage." The shinigami explained.

"Why me!?" You hissed.

"Not now. We'll have a proper talk when you're finished." She replied as she leapt out your window with grace.

"Hey, wait!" You cried out with growing irritation. "Damn it!"

In a hurry, you followed her lead and landed on the ground without a bit of pain in your body. Cool.

The shinigami raced down the street and you broke into a sprint after her.

As you turned a corner another screeching howl rang out, louder than before.

You covered your ears, and gazed up at an absolutely horrifying creature.

Ten foot tall and probably bulletproof, a bipedal creature with bulky muscles and pitch black skin dragged it's arms across the pavement. On it's face was a white mask that resembled the skull of a creature you were certain didn't exist which allowed glaring gold eyes to peak through sockets.

"This is a hollow. It devours the souls of the dead, as it is always hungry. It is a shinigami's job to defeat a hollow with their weapon, a zanpakuto, so that you may purify the souls it has devoured and allow them to pass into the afterlife." The shinigami explained in a very textbook tone. "You are a substitute, which makes this your job now."

You grit your teeth and glared at the shinigami. "I don't get a choice!?"

"You do. If you refuse, then you will return the powers to me and I will erase your memories. However, with the dwindling numbers of the shinigami, you will leave hundreds of thousands of souls defenseless against the hollows, and many innocent people will suffer. If a hollow gets strong enough, it could even cause devastation to those in the living world." She explained darkly.

Your eyes widened as dread dropped to your gut.

You whipped your gaze to the creature as it marched toward you, and raised your weapon.

"I really don't have a choice." You muttered with as much irritation as you could muster. "How do I kill it, or purify it, or whatever?"

"The most common method is to destroy it's mask with your zanpakuto, your sword." The shinigami stated.

Without any further prompt, you leapt with surprising height and brought your weapon down on the monster's face.

You found yourself surprised when the weapon actually cut the mask clean in half, and the creature appeared to vanish before you.

White hair flew into your face, and you realized it was your own hair.

Then you fell and failed to land properly.

On the ground, in very mild pain, you whined.

"Good job. You completed your first mission." The shinigami stepped into your view as she congratulated you with hardly any change in her tone.

However, you did notice the smallest of smiles form on her face, and suddenly you felt pride.

You sat up and grinned at her. "I'm pretty awesome, aren't I!?"

"For someone with half the power of an unseated officer, that was very impressive, indeed." She stated.

"And that just made me feel weak and pathetic, thanks." You hissed with narrowed eyes.

"You're welcome." She said softly, her smile growing.

You had the terrible gut feeling that the shinigami was going to be your best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! :D


End file.
